This invention relates to apparatus for excising obstructive tissue in lumens of living beings. The invention also relates to a cutter for inclusion in such apparatus for excising such obstructive tissue from such lumens even when such obstructive tissue is hard and/or diffuse. The invention also relates to methods of forming the cutter and further relates to methods of removing obstructive tissue from the lumen of living beings.